Stolen Dream
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: Another female Naruto/Neji oneshot. Naruto didn't even suspect that it wasn't a dream. Although a certain fox knew the truth. Who knew, maybe one day he would tell her that one of her best dreams was indeed a reality. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto.**

**Warnings: Fluff, cheesy scene  
**

**AN: Okie, i know i havent updated for a long time, and many of you might just curse me to hell for not doing anything for caged birds lullaby, but seriously, i think i lost my inspiration for that :/ if i get it back, i'll continue it.  
**

**So...dont sure me for another femnejinaru oneshot please.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Stolen dream**

It had been nearly a month. Konohagakure no Sato was buzzing, After the Oto-Suna invasion, they needed to reconstruct. True, the damages weren't that bad, and if they knew what would occur just a few years later, they would have said that this was just like a mosquito bite compared to a heavy bleeding wound. Nevertheless, the construction was on its peak and everyone was trying to be of any help. Most gennin went to missions without their team leaders, because all the jounin were needed for A rank missions or above. However, Senju Tsunade, the newly named 5th Hokage wasn't that hasty. She sent the gennin teams either together, or with another person, and if that person was a chunnin, it was more peaceful for her. She wouldn't expect cups to crack every single time in those cases.

This was the reason why currently two teams were making their way through the forest. None of them was happy about the predicament; at least, this was what two of them openly showed.

Uzumaki Naruto just wouldn't shut up, all the way grumbling about stupid Hokages, and that they could do a C-rank themselves. The girl, who was walking behind her, raised her fist and bashed the head of the blonde.

"Urusai Naruto baka!"

Yes, as you might have guessed, this was Haruno Sakura, daughter of a civilian, and currently the weakest member of Team 7. She did make a draw with Yamanaka Ino, and that was when she used her family jutsu….but that didn't change anything. But Naruto couldn't..and wouldn't deny that she could punch hard. Though…it really wouldn't hurt at all if she just blocked those punches. In all, the pinkette was scary. No one knew about her dual personality, and the inner Sakura. She tended to arise when the real Sakura was feeling insecure. Usually it had to do with their other team member, Uchiha Sasuke.

Said boy was currently walking on Naruto's other side, head down, hands in his white short pockets and scowling at the ground. Once in a while it looked as if something pulsed in him and then he would move a hand to his neck. Being on the same team for a few month, and going on quite a few death threatening missions, including the chuunin exams, his teammates found out a few things about what the boy was hiding. Then again, maybe they just refused to see it. Sakura had seen his bloodlust, but she ignored that. Maybe a part of her mind just stacked that in the 'Sasuke is cool' section of her memories? But not Naruto. She had seen sides of the boy he hid. And he hid it well. She had seen him caring for those he considers family. He had nearly died for her. They had something like a love hate relationship. Rivals, and….best friends? Though…for some reason, the youngest Uchiha alive didn't want to accept that fact just yet.

However, just like Naruto observed Sasuke, there was someone observing her as well, since the day she had given a vow on the blood of his own cousin.

Yes, quite unfortunately for all, Team 7 was having a joined C to B rank mission with Team Gai.

And one Hyuuga Neji was looking at her with narrowed eyes. This wasn't surprising, after all, he had probably just found out she was a girl. This was something not many knew. Even Sakura didn't. Though, Naruto had a haunch that Sasuke did. After all, everyone would find out that the person they are carrying is a bit too light and has a bit too thin waist for a boy. The fact that she wore baggy clothing and chopped her hair short didn't exactly help. She didn't complain though. The only reason she didn't simply announce it because kunoichi were weaker, and no one would take her seriously. Tsunade kicked ass a lot before they accepted that kunoichi could be strong. And Naruto wanted to be a hokage.

Not that she hid it, she just didn't correct anyone. And Hyuuga Neji was suspicious.

Beside the Hyuuga boy, a green blur seemed excited about the mission, especially being next to his flower. Yes, Rock Lee, as enthusiastic as ever, much to the amusement of their other teammate, Tenten.

"Yosh, let the Spring of Youth guide us on our Youthful journey!", exclaimed the boy while pumping his fist in the air, grin plastered on his face and ready to sparkle. Before that happened, Tenten pulled said fist down and with a pointed look and a warning "Lee….", the boy calmed down. It was funny how the bun haired girl could subdue the hyper boy. Naruto had found this funny and was currently chortling. Neji was still looking at her. Finally, the blonde snapped. "Just why the hell are you drilling a hole in my head, Hyuuga teme!". This grabbed the attention of the other four. The blonde Uzumaki was glaring daggers at the Neji, who seemed unfazed. Just like his upbringing, he kept his cool, and his pokerface didn't waver even an inch. "I was simply wondering about the strange chakra you used in the exams". His eyebrow raised at the evident paling of the girl and he inwardly smirked. True he WAS wondering about that, but at the moment, he was actually checking if the person in front of him was a female or not. He didn't use Byakugan, it was pointless, however, he prided in his observation skills. So far, everything screamed that Uzumaki Naruto was a girl indeed.

After her exclamation, said girl didn't say anything and just marched off. Sasuke had become curious as well. He had seen her use that chakra quite a few times before, but they never really questioned it. Kakashi had told him to wait for Naruto to tell it herself. As for Sakura, she was just confused. Tenten and Lee however, were staring at Neji. Even if he was a Hyuuga and hid his emotions well, they knew him extremely good. After all, they were teammates for over a year, and in a way, a family. They could tell the lie immediately. Their expectant looks were awarded with a shrug. The duo shared a look and followed silently. No matter, what was hidden will come out one day.

Their mission was to help a small village get rid of thugs, and deliver a special sealed scroll to the leader. They were informed that some of the thugs used chakra, this was why it was ranked high C to low B. Tsunade suspected that they were former samurai, who, for some reasons went rough. Usually samurai incorporated chakra and added it to their kenjutsu-swordsmanship.

Neji, as the official leader of their merged team, much to the annoyance of both Naruto and Sasuke, was checking the mission scroll again.

"We should be getting there soon. Stay alert. ", he barked and, placing the scroll back in his pocket, brought his hands to his face and started rapidly forming hand seals."Byakugan!". Veins popped on either side of his head, and when he opened his eyes, they reached inside them too, circling the white pupil. His kekkei genkai had activated. He scanned around.

"They are camping near the village. One party at 12o'clock, 30 km from us, 7 people, another at 2 o'clock, 25 km, 5 people , the third is at 10 o'clock, 28 people. More then half carry swords with chakra, and all of them have active chakra coils". His eyes relaxed as he closed them, the veins vanished into his skin."We divide by two pairs. No attacking head on..Naruto and Lee", he barked at them, making the first scowl in annoyance and the other give a sad ok sign."Make it fast and don't make much noise. Once we are done, we meet in the village, it's located a km away from the camp at 12 o'clock. If something happens…". He didn't finish that sentence. Naruto scoffed. "Nothing will happen. We are going to kick their asses, and just in case…", she bit her thumb and with a few hand seals, summoned Gamakichi and Gamatatsu. Some, who had never seen her summon were staring wide eyed.

'Smart move', thought a certain Hyuuga. "We need three".

"Hai..hai..Hyuuga teme", growled out the Uzumaki and turned to the toads. Both wanted candy. "Ne guys, I'll give you candy once I get back to Konoha, now I have a mission for you, ttebayo!" This made the two look smart and important. "I need you two to go with our teams and if something happens, to inform me…but we need another toad.."

"Naruto-nee chan, we can call Gamakiki, he is our cousin. Summon me in a bit, and put a bit more chakra!", said Gamakichi and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto shrugged her shoulders.

"While we are waiting, we might as well choose the teams", stated Tenten, leaning on a tree.

"I shall go with Sakura-san!", announced Lee. Sakura wanted to protest, but was silenced with a look/glare from Neji.

"Sounds like a good combination. Uchiha will go with Tenten, and Uzumaki will come with me.

Naruto just huffed and just went to summoning.

Finally the mission was over. The thugs were defeated, and the scroll was delivered. However, they had been strong, and some people, who didn't listen to orders and rushed in the battle without thinking received injuries. This was why Naruto was currently lying in the tent with her stomach bandaged up. Neji had decided to camp for the night, and let everyone heal, and get some sleep.

Naruto was a restless sleeper, and something was bugging her. This was why, even if her eyes were closed, she didn't sleep. When she was slashed, Neji had panicked, and this made her wonder, and for some reason, it made her happy. He had rushed to her aid, and later, had offered to bandage her, which, of course, she refused with a cold glare. But the look in his eyes at that time..why had it sent her heart flying?

She sat up, bringing her feet close to her. She was wearing her usual orange pants. The jacket was discarded, and only a simple white shirt was covering her top. Under that, the tip on the bandages could be seen.

A tired sigh escaped her as she slumped back, huddling in the fatal position, with her arm over her face. Slowly, she fell into a slumber. And this was why she didn't feel someone enter her tent.

That someone was Neji. His shift was over, and now it was Lee out there. However, on his was to his tent, he had decided to make a detour. He only wanted to see her face. So why did he enter?

Crawling in, he scouted closer to her half asleep form and stared.

"I knew you were a girl..", he whispered and leaned closer. His chocolate hair was out of the normal tie and fell around him in a halo.

He neared her face, inch by inch. Something was making him move forward, and so agonizingly slow. His eyes traced the outline of her fluttering eyelids. Her lashes were so long. Her small nose, and the little curve. Her ear, that the hair no longer hid in it's spiky shield. However, the rest, and what he wanted to see most, was covered by a creamy arm. Shaking his head at the offendin limp, he leaned down and nibbled on it, planting small kisses until he reached the shoulder. A smirk appeared on his face once she moved said arm away, exposing the rosy lips. Her eyes fluttered half open, and drowsy blue stared at him.

"Neji..", she whispered. It seemed like melody to his ears. "You..are visiting me in my dream?"

This made him angry, but on the other hand…she really wasn't ready just yet. She was only 14. She didn't know anything about relationships. So Neji would use this chance.

"Yes, I am", he whispered back. She gave him a smile. One that made him melt right then and there. He was a 15 year old growing boy, but he needed to control himself. She wasn't ready.

And yet, he didn't want anyone ever seeing that smile. It was going to be his. He leaned down one more time, and planted a kiss on her cheek, making her go cherry red. Then, without much hesitation, he planted a butterfly kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a few seconds, wanting more, but it was wrong. With a tired sigh and a small " I love you, Uzumaki, and will make you mine", he left the tent.

Naruto didn't even suspect that this wasn't a dream. Although a certain fox knew the truth.

Who knew, maybe one day, if they ever became friends, or at least on talking terms..he would tell her that one of her best dreams was indeed a reality. Who knew?

But one thing was certain. That night, the youngest Uzumaki alive slept peacefully, and for some reason was glowing the next morning.


End file.
